


The Game

by dragonflybeach



Series: The Missing Moments [96]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: Sam's "Yes" didn't come easily.





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> You really don't want to read this if you haven't seen the episode yet.

"Your move, champ."

"Do it." Sam snarled. "Snap your fingers. Turn 'em loose."

"Aw, Sammy." Lucifer stuck his bottom lip out like a pouting child. "Are you really gonna make me do that? You really would rather be eaten alive by rabid vampires than walk into base camp with little old me?"

"Go to hell." Sam said.

Lucifer snapped his fingers.

The vampires ran at him in a blink of an eye, and Sam told himself that at least they would be quick.

They wouldn't toy with him for a hundred years or more like Lucifer would.

Three vamps bit him at once.

"Billie, I'm ready." he prayed silently.

Everything barely went dark before he was pulled into the light again.

"Okay Sam," Lucifer leaned over him. "Let's try this again. Say yes, and we'll go find my son. I'll even throw in a healing for that slipped disc in your back as a bonus. Say no, and you'll be the blue plate special again."

"Screw you." Sam hissed.

It took a little longer that time. The vamps seemed confused that Sam was lying down.

Lucifer left him dead a little longer that time too.

Sam actually saw Billie walking toward him before Lucifer pulled him back.

"C'mon Sammy," Lucifer singsonged. "Third time's the charm. What do you say?"

"Still no." Sam shook his head.

"You remember back before Detroit, when you said you'd kill yourself before you said yes, and I told you I would just bring you back?" Lucifer shrugged. "I could do this all day. Of course, it's more fun when I tear you apart myself than watch someone else do it. But I'll force myself."

He snapped his fingers and the vampires rushed in again.

When Sam woke the fifth time, Lucifer was laying beside him.

Sam jumped away.

"Oh Sammy." Lucifer laughed. "I know you miss our special times together, but we don't have time for that right now. We've got to go find my boy. What do ya say? Are you ready to go find my son and your mommy?"

"Screw you." Sam repeated.

Lucifer snapped his fingers again.

The sixth time Sam woke up, Lucifer clicked his tongue.

"Sammmmmm," he dragged the name out, whining. "This is getting bor-ring! You know I hate being bored!"

"Go to hell." Sam told him.

"You first." Lucifer said before he snapped his fingers.

The seventh time Sam said no, when Lucifer snapped his fingers, the vampires didn't rush in.

Sam's neck snapped instead.

When Sam woke up the tenth time, Lucifer had the vampires hanging from the ceiling like bats. When Lucifer snapped his fingers, they all fell to the ground, but whatever Lucifer did, Sam was dead before he got bit.

The twelfth time, Lucifer pulled Sam's intestines out and strangled him with them.

When Sam woke the thirteenth time, he was no longer in the tunnel.

He was in the panic room, or at least a panic room like the one in Bobby's cellar. The place even smelled like old books, old booze, and Old Spice.

He sat up slowly. There wasn't a vampire in sight.

Lucifer lay in the corner, apparently dead.

"Heya Sam." a familiar voice.

"Bobby?" Sam asked turning around.

"Lay back down." Bobby told him, coming into view. "You lost a lot of blood and I wasn't sure I could pull ya through. Between the vamps and Lucifer, we had a hard time getting you out of there."

It wasn't his Bobby. His Bobby was dead.

It wasn't the apocalypse world Bobby either. That Bobby barely knew Sam. He wouldn't have risked the lives of his people to fight a nest of vamps and an archangel to save him.

"Here, drink this." Bobby said, holding a cup out to him.

It was just water, but Sam hadn't realized how thirsty he was until that moment. He handed Bobby back the empty glass when he was done.

"Dean's upstairs." Bobby told him gently. "You wanna go see him?"

Sam whimpered at the thought of seeing Dean one more time.

"Yes." he whispered, knowing he wasn't saying it to Bobby.

Bobby's face melted into Lucifer.

"I knew you'd eventually see things my way." Lucifer smirked.


End file.
